


孤冬

by MIjoker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Daddy Issues, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Virginity, rentboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: 孤獨的亞連渴求著體溫與懷抱所以找上了男妓帝奇，試圖在他身上想像著被某個人擁抱的感覺。





	孤冬

他看著窗外火紅色的太陽於整片天空燃燒著，燒盡他鼻腔中的氧氣，讓胸腔隨著呼吸愈發疼痛，火焰席捲他體腔內所有的思念與孤寂，順著慾望宣洩而出。

他躺在床上將自己蜷縮起來，整間空間瀰漫著一股淡淡的腥羶味，他的手心躺著黏膩濕稠的體液，但他沒有餘力起身去盥洗間洗掉。

「混蛋......」他捶著牆壁，不知道是針對誰的憤怒。

*

帝奇擦拭著身上及髮梢上的水滴，挑著眉聽著店長說的話──「煙味？這次的客人要求還真奇特。」帝奇隨後聳著肩也不再多說什麼，雖然內心充斥著疑問與好奇，但他還是基於職業道德而選擇沉默。

他看著擺在桌面上的菸盒，「淡菸？」

「他是這麼要求的。」店長這麼回覆著。帝奇熟練地用拇指推開菸盒，將潔白的菸身輕抽出。「雖然我習慣抽濃煙，不過……畢竟是工作嘛！」帝奇笑著說，像是等不及看著到底是怎麼樣的客人有這樣的要求。大部分的客人都喜歡他們這些男妓身上乾淨無味，最好保留一些肥皂的沐浴香味就好，所以遇上要求要有煙味的客人實在是頭一遭。

他的指間摩娑著菸身，燃燒的灰煙輕輕撞上玻璃，帝奇看著窗外被雨幕遮覆住的天空，感受著時間被包覆在空間之中，緩慢拉長感官的感受。

「帝奇？」敲著門的店長探頭詢問現況，帝奇將菸揉壓進菸灰缸中，「到了？」看著店長點頭示意後，他將房門給拉開，他就這麼坐在床上，等待著客人進房。

帝奇原先以為的客人──他總是會在客人進門前臆想客人的外貌、喜好、性癖──某種程度上的成癮，而成癮物質可能不是菸，只是以最好取得的菸取代，然而他在看見來人的外貌時又不是很肯定他是癮君子。

他看起來像是未成年，而且潔淨蒼白、甚至有些孱弱無力般，但那又與成癮者呈現的病態有所差異。

「你好。」他的滿頭白髮看起來天生自然如此，不像染出來的人工感，帝奇忍不住回應他說：「你成年了嗎？」

「未成年人不能買春嗎？」對方如此回覆，讓帝奇忍不住大笑出聲，「不行，再有錢都不行，我可能必須拒絕你這門生意。」

「我成年了。」他將身後的門給上鎖，走靠近帝奇，「我沒辦法給你看我的證件。」

帝奇的手用著一股難以推拒的力道摸上對方的後頸，「侵犯未成年是犯法的。」他刻意將未成年幾字加重語調，但他的尾音卻伴著笑意。

「你已經設想好是你上我了嗎？」他的肢體有些僵硬，卻沒有推開帝奇，「你想上我也是歡迎。」帝奇附耳說著：「你可能是第一個喔！我的後面很緊的。」

「喔！──少年，你看起來真的很年輕，我該怎麼稱呼你？」帝奇將手收回，他開始解開他的浴袍，讓精壯結實的身軀在對方面前赤裸著。

「你、不問了嗎？」他沒預料到這個發展，稍微楞了一下。

「你都說成年了，況且也收錢了。」帝奇轉過身，柔軟的陰莖垂在兩腿間，讓他不知道該把視線望哪裡去。「雖然在我感覺上你還未成年，但一直逼問也沒意思。」

「所以我該怎麼叫你？就叫你少年就好？」

「亞連。」他抬起手半遮掩住自己因為看見另一個男人裸體而感到害臊的臉，明明跟他有同樣的器官，但他就是覺得難為情。

帝奇將他的及肩長髮撥至後腦勺，那張英俊的臉龐勾起的微笑帶著性感與誘惑，「你想怎麼做？由你決定玩法。」

亞連似是在尋找著該怎麼開口講述他的要求，卻遲遲說不出口。

「你是1號還是0號？」帝奇坐在床鋪上，潔白的床單襯得帝奇的膚色更加黝黑。

「我基本上是純1，不過如果你想當第一個開發我的，我也樂於接受。」帝奇將放在菸灰缸裡靜靜燃燒著的菸給捻熄。他看著亞連躊躇不前的樣子，猜測著亞連並沒有過經驗，無論是性行為還是買春這件事。

「你上我吧。」亞連的眼神有些偏移，無法直視著帝奇的雙眼，這相當程度上的證實了帝奇的猜想。

「那你做準備了嗎？你還沒洗澡吧？」帝奇本欲開口多說些什麼，但他看著亞連的臉色變化便知道他能輕易明白他含在唇間的詞彙。

「……沒有。」

「脫掉你的衣服，或是我幫你脫？然後我們就可以進浴室開始我們的夜晚。」帝奇撐著頰，看著亞連整個面頰染上一層殷紅，口中念著我可以自己脫掉，忍不住對他的反應感到有趣。

還真久沒開發處男了呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 若此篇寫完將可能會出成本(單獨出本或者是與其他篇集結成本)。


End file.
